Crystal Kingdom
The Crystal Kingdom is the northernmost city in Legends of Equestria. It was originally announced at Bronycon 2014, and unveiled in pre-alpha 6. The city's design comprises of a Crystal Palace at the center of the city, with multiple roads leading directly away from it. Houses made of crystals are scattered between the roads, with the occasional tents set up. Crystal streetlamps that glow in a myriad of hues light up the Crystal Kingdom at night. Players entering the Crystal Kingdom via the train station will have to walk down a short path to the southern edge of the city. As of August 2015, there is now a teleport from the back door of the train station building to the door of the first house on South Road, next to the Crystal Palace. North of the Crystal Palace lies the Crystal Stadium, which contains an obstacle course surrounded by spectator stands. Near this stadium resides a small jousting arena. A secret cave is located in one of the mountains surrounding the Crystal Kingdom. The portal leading to it has not yet been discovered, as its position has shifted since pre-alpha 8. Places of interest *Jousting arena *Crystal Palace *Crystal Stadium *Crystal Spa *Crystal Kingdom Library *Crystal Kingdom Hospital *Crystal Kingdom Armorer Quests * It's All About Me given by Autumn Breeze * A Visa to the Heart given by Visa * Letter of the Law vs. Spirit of the Law given by Minister Spindle List of NPCs Trivia *As of open server event 9, building interiors in the Crystal Kingdom have light levels similar to that outside. *This map was almost entirely modeled by the developer Phirenor over the course of three months. *Most incidental buildings are one of eight designs: Amethyst, Aquamarine, Azore, Burgundy, Garnet, Opal, Rosaline, and Zircon. *For the purposes of providing locations, this wiki uses the following (hopefully intuitive) '''street naming system': Streets radiating from the Palace are named Street, or Avenue for the wide avenues. Intersecting Streets are numbered 1st/2nd/3rd Ring , counting from the palace. The Outer Ring is named just that. Streets not covered by this system are named after a nearby landmark, if any. Gallery Screen_Shot_2015-01-25_at_9.44.31_AM.png|The Crustal Kingdom Stadium 013020152103308081.png|Jousting Arena 013020152101110061.png|Crystal Kingdom Spa 013020152102156011.png|The Crystal Stadium from the outside CrystalKingdomNightBirdsEyePA6.png|A bird's eye view of the Crystal Kingdom's streets at night LOE aerial Crystal Kingdom.png|Aerial photo-map of the Crystal Kingdom provided by the development team CrystalKingdomSecretCavePA7.png|The secret cave Screen Shot 2015-08-14 at 8.51.49 AM.png|The Crystal Kingdom Hospital Screen Shot 2015-08-14 at 8.54.39 AM.png|The Crystal Castle interior (front desk) Screen Shot 2015-08-14 at 8.55.11 AM.png|The Crystal Castle interior (hallway) Screen Shot 2015-08-14 at 8.55.19 AM.png|The Crystal Castle interior (throne room) Screen Shot 2015-08-14 at 8.55.30 AM.png|The Crystal Castle interior (meeting table) Screen Shot 2015-01-25 at 2.22.09 PM.png|The Crystal Kingdom spa (inside) Screen Shot 2015-08-15 at 7.59.24 AM.png|The Crystal Library (night) Screen Shot 2015-08-15 at 9.00.10 PM.png|The Crustal Library (day) Screen Shot 2015-08-15 at 8.59.28 PM.png|The Crystal Library building Crystal Kingdom Smithy.jpg|The Crystal Kingdoms Blacksmithing building LOE shortcut Crystal Kingdom.png|The effective route of the shortcut portal in the Crystal Kingdom Category:Places Category:Crystal Kingdom